Dreams Into Realities
by Switchblade Flamesoul
Summary: A fatal dream sends Mallory into the battle of her life. Both in her dream, and in reality. Part six is now up, and I'm taking a break from writing.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning 

_"Know who you are...and what you must become....."_

Mallory woke up with a startle, jumping into the air and across the room. She flew into the mirror and it shattered. 

"Oh no!!", Mallory exclaimed. "That's the third time this month!! I can't cover this up forever" 

She began to look through her closet, trying to find something to wear. She wanted something to cover the fact that she got so little sleep the night before. Finally finding something to wear, she turned to her now broken mirror, and tried to cover up the cut the mirror gave her when it smashed, using her cosmetics. All set to face the others in the main room, she headed out of her room. 

As she walked down the hall, she could hear Tanya and Duke having yet another argument. 

"I swear...that wasn't me!", said the male duck. 

"I'm not talking to you, Duke!!", the female duck said in response. 

"But Revelation, baby.....oops!!! Oh boy....." 

"Revelation? Who is Revelation? Now I KNOW it was you!!!!" 

Mallory just kept walking, not being in the mood to try to help the two. As she walked into the kitchen, she could see Nosedive and Wildwing sitting down, eating breakfast. 

"I'd tell you to help yourself Mallory", Nosedive taunted. "But because it's electronic and you'd probably blow up the place." Nosedive chuckled, amused at his own joke. 

"Shut up you stupid blonde!!" Mallory said in return, as she walked right past him, not even bothering to give him a glance. She walked over to Wildwing, gave him a quick kiss, then continued on her way through the HQ. 

"What's her bad mood for?" Nosedive asked his brother. Wildwing just shrugged and went back to eating. 

Mallory walked further and further down the hall. She didn't know where she was going, but for some reason she knew she had to get there. _Stupid Nosedive_, she thought to herself. She normally could take it, she even thought it relaxed her to argue with Nosedive, but today she just wasn't in the mood. Those dreams she had been having....what were they? How were they affecting her this much? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from another room she past. 

"Help!!! It seems my meditation rocks stopped floating while they were over my head!!!", The muffled voice yelled. "Can someone please enlighten the load on my back, I'd be grateful!!!" 

Mallory smiled. She might have been in a bad mood, but seeing Grin in pain was just too much to resist. She burst out laughing as she continued down the hall. 

"Help!!!!" the voice came from behind her. Mallory turned the corner, and forgot Grin was even there. 

Mallory kept walking around and around the HQ. She began to get confused. _Have I passed this door once already, twice perhaps?_ Her mind went back to her dream. That also confused her. She was lost there too. Only there were sometimes stairs...leading in all directions, even up and down! And who was that voice, the man that called out to her? So many questions, and she didn't have the answer to a single one. She began to walk faster and faster, her brain warmer and warmer with thought. She was all alone now. The HQ was empty, or so she thought. Around and around she went, so fast she thought it was a marry-go-round. _How fast can I go? How much can I take?_

Suddenly, she hit something. Or rather, something hit her. She stopped dead in her tracks, but the hallway was still moving, spinning around her. A small hole opened up in the air in front of her, and the shaded figure of a duck stepped out. He spoke to her calmly, as if nothing around him was like how it seemed to her. 

_"You will discover who you truly are."_

_This voice!!!_, Mallory thought to herself. _It's the same voice from the dream!!! But I'm not sleeping...._

The shadow continued to speak. 

_"I will teach you what you need to know. You will learn....."_

As the dark figure stated his last words, Mallory collapsed where she stood, unable to handle any more. 

To be Continued...... 


	2. Out Cold

chapter 2: Out Cold 

"So what should we do with her?" Wildwing asked. The ducks had found Mallory in a heap, just lying in the hallway, with no sign of life. Duke and Tanya were the first ones to find her, and duke wanted to give Mal mouth to mouth, to revive her, of course. Tanya thought duke was a little too egger to do it. 

"It's a life or death situation!!!" Duke complained. 

"Life or death my foot," Tanya replyed, "you just want to kiss her! Is she that revelation girl?!?!?" 

"NO!!" 

"Whatever...let just tell Wildwing. HE'll do it." 

"oh man..." 

They had brought her to Tanya's lab, the most unused place in all of the HQ, so that she could get herself some rest. 

"There is nothing you can do for her, Wildwing." his little brother told him. "This isn't the first time it's happend, remember? You've just got to wait it out" 

"I know, I know." Wildwing called back. "But I just can't stand to see her there, hurting, and not be able to do anything about it!" 

"It takes time. Remember how long she was out of it the last time?" 

"yeah, but.." 

"No buts! We've tied her down so that she can't hurt herself if she goes into transes again when she wakes up. We've got some Toronto Maple Trees to cut down, so let's go!!" 

Wildwing was dragged out of the room by his younger brother, but not before he could blow a kiss to Mallory. After Wildwing left the room, Mallory shock, as if she was hit by the impact of Wildwing's kiss. 

********************************************************************************** 

"I wonder why Mallory keeps fainting like that?"Duke started to ask himself as he got ready for the game. 

"I wonder why Mallory get's so mean when she does?" Grin continued the question. Then Tanya walked in. 

"I wonder why I've got to share this change room with you smelly boys!!" Tanya complained as she walked past the two. 

"You didn't complain about my smell last night."Duke called after her. 

"Oh, right!" Tanya almost yelled as she ran from the guys sight to hide her blushing. Grin and Duke start laughing at her embarassment. "Oh be quiet!!" she yelled out at them, which only made them laugh louder. 

In walks Nosedive, dragging his brother by the tail feathers. 

"Let go of me you blonde twit!!!" Wildwing starts yelling. 

"Okay!! Okay!" Nosedive said, after letting go of WW tail and hiding behind Grin. 

"Okay guys, let's try to forget what happend to Mallory and just play a good game"Wildwing told the group, the whole time thinking, _"They aren't going to listen to me!!! They never listen to me!! I suck as a leader!_

Surprisingly enough the ducks started to get ready, and were on the ice five minutes after. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Wow!" 

Tanya was the first to speak after seeing the amzing team from Toronto. 

(Editors note: the opinions of the Hockey team from Toronto are the writers and in no way reflect the opinions of the ducks) 

"I hope that this team isn't as good as they look" 

The whistle was blown, the puck was dropped, and the game began. 

_This game is for Mallory...._Wildwing thought to himself, as he skated down the rink to catch up with the action. 

********************************************************************************** 

While the game was going on above, Mallory was still unconsious, strapped down on the closesest thing to a medical bed that anyone could find. If it wasn't for the sigh that was uttered from Mal's lips every few minutes, the duck would have taken her for dead. Even in this seemingly care free state, Mallory looked troubled. You could tell she was dreaming, and a horrible dream at that. 

Suddenly, with no alert or cause, the bindings that was hold Mallory down snapped, and she fell onto the floor. She cried out something in a language that none could understand, if there were anyone around to hear her. She then became limp once more, settling back into her dream. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Man, those stupid Canadians were EEEEAAASSY!!!!" Nosedive cheered as he walked triumpantly into the change room."4 to nothing, they never stood a chance!!" 

"I agree with Nosedive," Duke said. "They should have been called the Toronto Lilies, not the Toronto Maple Trees!!" 

Duke and Nosedive congratuated each other on their victory. 

"I'm going to check on Mallory" Wildwing said as he left the change room. 

"Man, you can tell Wildwing has the hots for Mallory" Duke comented 

"Yeah," Tanya agreed. "I just hope he doesn't scare her off. They'd be good together" 

All the ducks but Nosedive nodded in agreement. 

"I don't think so!!" Nosedive yelled out. "I don't want to have Mallory as a sister in la..." 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Nosedive was cut off by a scream coming from below him. 

"That's Wildwing's voice." Grin yelled. "Let's go check it out!!!" 

All the ducks ran out of the change room, leaving Duke in the shower. Five minutes later, he gets out. 

"Hey!!! Where did everyone go?!?!?!" 

To be continued..... 


	3. Stepping Into the Dream

Chapter 3: Stepping into the dream 

Mallory awakens in a small, damp, quiet, and unfamiliar room. She can see slime comeing from the wall. She gets up from where she is sitting, and takes a look around her. The the small room, there were five doors, one in each of the four walls, and one in the ceiling. 

_Huh?_ , Mallory thought as she continues to gaze around her. _What kind of odd place is this?_

After chosing a door by playing paper rock sissors with herself, she walks through and almost falls off a cliff into nothingness. She kicks a small pebble down the hillexpecting to hear it hit the bottom, but it never does. 

_Whoo boy_, She thought. _What kind of mess have I gotten myself into this time??_

Turning around and facing back into the room, Mallory choose a different door. This door didn't lead off a cliff, but into an armoury of sorts. She saw several small crates in the back corner, along with statues that were suporting armor. A rack along the side wall held several types of weapons, including a sword and a shield. Something seemed to propel her to pick up those weapons, even though she knew that her hands were enough to dispatch any enemy she might encounter. 

_You never know!!_ she thought. 

Turning from this second room, there were only two more doors to choose from. She picked one of them, yanking on the handle to open it. It was a really strong door. Mallory seemed to have been thrown back as the door let go of the handle. Mallory held the thin peice of metal in her hands... 

_So much for that way..._

Mallory moved over to the last door and pulled on it's handle. This one wouldn't move either. 

_I'm not letting this handle break too!_

Mallory charged back to a safe distance, then threw herself into the door. She bounced back, covered in slime. The door was painted on. 

_Stupid @#*($#&@#$* door._

With only one more way out of the room, Mallory looked up and measured the distance in her head. 

_I should be able to make that jump,_ she contemplated. 

Planning only on jumping up to grap the edges of the hole and pull herself up, Mallory lept into the air...and went straight though the hole!! Looking down, Mallory had thought that she had jumped up about 50 feet. Landing again outside of the room this time, she realized that she HAD jumped 50 feet. 

_What kind of odd place is this?!?!?!_ she wondered. _Slimy walls, doors leading to cliffs, fake doors??_

Looking at her new suroundings, she had almost fallen back into the hole from shock. There was a small path ahead of her that split into many different directions. Left and right, up and down, even forwards and backwards. Stairs lead from anywhere you can think of. 

"I'M IN THE DREAM!!", Mallory yelled aloud with a gasp. Many questions swirlled around her head. _How did this happen? How did I get here? And why am I here?_ After long moments of thought, Mallory simply gave up pondering questions to which she didn't know the answer. 

Feeling somewhat better knowing where she was, she walked down the path, and tried to find someone to help her. 

* * *

After wandering around for what seemed like hours, Mallory stoped to rest. 

_My gosh!! I wish there was somewhere in this place that led somewhere!!!_ Mallory screamed in her head. 

As soon as she thought those words, an amazing flash came from behind her. Starled, she turned around and jumped back, almost falling off the path she was on. After removing the glops of slime from the wall, she revealed a pair of double doors. 

_Well, it's better than hanging around here and not getting anywhere,_ she thought as she pulled the door open. Pulling, she thought it would take a lot of energy to open, because of it's size, but the door was quite light, almost even opening itself for her. 

Stepping through the door and seeing what wait for her, she had only one thought running through her head. 

_I spoke WAAAAYY too soon,_Mallory thought, wishing she could take back words never spoken. _Wildwing!! HELP!!!_

Standing in front of her, was the largest, meanest, ugliest, fattest saurian she had ever seen. Only this one was different. This one had wings, and a huge mouth. It's teeth showed it's hunger as the creature dashed at her. 

Jumping to one side to avoid the attack, Mallory had to collect herself. _What the heck is that thing?!?!_ The beast attacked too quickly, reaching out it's neck to bite Mallory, to give her enough time to think about what she was facing. Despite it's size, the creature was fast. Almost too fast for Mallory to stay ahead of. 

_Wait a sec,_ she began to think to herself. _This is a dream!! Dreams can't hurt me!!_

A voice from nowhere answered her very thoughts. 

_Dreams are your soul, living out it's own life and fantasies. Should your soul die, your body will simply no longer work, becoming only a shell, _ the voice yelled out into Mallory's very own mind. 

Still dodging every attack made by this dragon-like beast, Mallory began to think of a plan. She thought back to things she had seen in her life, then instantly knew what to do. She waited until her plan could be put into action. The dragon sent it's neck forwards, trying to take Mallory's life in it's jaws. 

_Now is the time for action!!_ She thought to herself. While the beast drew it's neck back to place, Mallory slid underneth the huge creature. Moving quickly, she used the swond she picked up earlier, she slit the underbelly of the saurian, then quicklyran under it's tail to safety. The dragon collapsed on the ground. 

Mallory could hear clapping form behind her. She turned around to see another duck walking towards her, walking in and out of the shadows. 

"Who are you?!?!?!" she yelled out in frustration. 

"My, My," the duck said in response. "How quickly we forget our friends." 

"What do you mean? You're just the same shaded creature I've seen in my dreams!!" 

"Oh...I'm much more than that" 

The duck walked right out of the shadows, right up in front of Mallory. 

"Do you recognize me now?" 

Mallory gasped in shock. Standing before her.....was Canard Thunderbeak. 

To be continued..... 


	4. Arrival of the Enemy

Chapter 4: Arrival of the enemy 

"...erbeak!!!" 

Mallory, after being unconsious for the longest time, sat striaght up from where she was lying down, and screemed. Looking around, nothing had seemed familliar to her. She knew where she was. She was in Tanya Lab. She knew about each and everything around her. She knew that those were viles of different chemicals all sitting against the wall. She knew that the door was truely a door, and that it was really open. She knew that lights were on. Yet it was all strange to her, as if it were a memory. Luckily for her, it was a memory that was slowly coming back to her. She recognized Wildwing sitting next to her, with a look on his face as if the dead had come back to life, and that he was extremely happy about it. 

"Mallory!!!", Wildwing exclaimed. "What's wrong with my beak??" 

Still a little drowsy, Mallory uttered out a responce. "Nothing.....what are you...talking about?" 

"You said 'your beak'..." 

"Well, I ment nothing. I'm just...really out of it" 

At that moment, Tanya came running though the open door. Her hair done up in the normal fashion, and her glasses slighty on an angle, she looked exact as Mallory remembered her. Hurried as usual, she barely noticed that Mallory was awake once more on her way to talk to Wildwing. 

"Drake 1 just picked up a whole bunch of teleportation signatures!!", Tanya said, in a tone that made it sugest that it was DEFINATELY a matter to be concerned about. "The thing that is really bugging me is that Mallory is out and they have hit in three different areas of town. There is no way we can make it to all three!!!" Her arms flailed around her as she tryied to express the importance of the whole ordeal. 

By this time, Mallory was fully awake, and aware of the problems they all faced. "Well then", she called out. "What are we doing sitting around" 

"That's what I'm saying!", Tanya responed instinctively. Then she noticed the one thing that had slipped her mind as she walked into the room. "MALLORY!!! You're alive!!!!" 

Tanya ran over and gave Mallory the mother of all hugs and blabbered on about how worried she was for her and how she didn't know what would happen if they had lost her. 

"I'm fine Tanya. Thanks for caring. But I believe we have some over-grown lizards to take out!!" 

Mallory ran out the door and started to head for the control room, where they ducks always had their meetings. Tanya and Wildwing looked at ecah other with puzzled glances, both shocked and amazed and both Mallory's quick recovery and her zeal to get into the combat. Moments later, they headed after her. 

* * *

Duke, Grin and Nosedive were all huddled around Drake 1, trying to figure out how Dragonus could be striking three places at once. Well, at least Duke and Nosedive were trying to figure out. Grin was just sitting there complaining. 

"...and I'm telling you,"Grin said. "If you just used meditation crystals..." 

Duke cut him off, the stress of the problem was enough to get him frusterated. Not at all to mention the fact that Mallory was out of the picture momentarily. He was stressed enough to take Grin's life if he didn't cool down. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR MEDITATION CRYSTALS?!?!" 

"They would be able to see the forces at each drop point and how they got there." 

"They why haven't you done that and told us all those things!?!" 

"Because I...well...." Grin's voice trailed off. 

"Yeah", Duke said coldly. "That's what I thought." 

Silence surounded the group, as neither one had anything to say to the other. They were all angry, and focused on the task at hand. The large hallowed room took something of a darkened presence, cold and unwielding to kindness. The hard steel walls echoed the slightest sound that as made. Becuase of this, the ticking clock on the wall made them all crazy. All heads turned towards the door as it opened. A fully consious, and alive, Mallory came running through the door. Duke whispered a secret prayer of thanks. 

"Hey guys!!" Mallory said, breaking the forboding silence. "How are we going to do this??" 

Nosedive was the first to come out of his shocked state. He chuckled to himself as he said, "See what happens when you play around with the toaster?" 

Mallory looked at Nosedive, and a smile covered her face. No matter what he said, she knew that Nosedive had been worried about her. She desided to play along with it. "After we defeat these Saurians, I'm going to make YOU into toast!!" 

The other two ducks just sat there and smiled, glad to have thier friend back among them. Finally able to catch up with Mallory, Tanya and Wildwing ran through the door. All the ducks looked at Wildwing, expecting thier team captain to come up with a plan of action. Noticing this, Wildwing started talking.... 

"Now that we have the whole team back together, we can operate properly. The Saurians have landed down in three seperate areas of the city. The first, here," Wildwing pointed to the location indicated on Drake 1's monitor. The downtown industry sector."The second landing occured here," Wildwing pointed again, this time at an old apartment building. "And finally, here, the first old folks home of the city. The thing that all these places have in common, is that they are deserted. That's good, because we don't have to worry about inguring anyone in the way. The Saurians are split up, so this is our chance to take them all out for good." 

Duke interupted Wildwing's little pep-rally with his usual pestimism. "That all sounds really nice, but to get to them at the same time, we would have to split up as well. Plus, Dragonus isn't that careless. He's got to have a plan." 

The rest of the team nodded in acknowledgement. They had to be careful around Dragonus, cause if there was one thing that Dragonus wasn't, other than good looking, was a fool. Even Wildwing had to admit this. 

"Alright then", Wildwing continued. "There will be three teams. Duke and Dive, you two will go to the industry sector. Tanya and Grin, you guys head to the apartment building. Mallory, you're with me. We're going to hit the old folks home." 

All the ducks agreed and headed out towards their area with no complaint. Well, except for Nosedive. 

"Why does he always get to team up with the cute ones???" 

"Cmon!!", Duke called out to him. "We got some fish to fry!!" 

"I'm coming", Nosedive replied. He headed over to Duke and his car, only slightly muttering about cute girls. 

To be continued.... 


	5. Turning the Tides

Chapter 5: Turning the Tides 

In the busy downtown of Anaheim, the populous was running around the city in a panic. Not because of any emergency or danger they were in, but simply because the lives of downtown Anaheim worked that way. Cars looking like ants from far above, moving about the city in a marching, anthill kind of decipline. The many buildings stood over the area, eclipsing the sun with some and reflecting blinding light off the windows of others. The sidewalks were crowded with those going to and fro, all wanting to get from point A to point B, and all of them mad because other people just like them were getting in the way. Just your typical Monday afternoon. 

High in the sky, above the city, far above clouds and planes alike, was nothing at all. Nothing at least, to the naked eye. The world was clueless, and unknowing. For a moment, just a brief second, you could see the hint of red among the clouds. Dragonaus and his ship was there, waiting, like an owl waits over his pray before striking it down, and ravishing the remains. The many lawyers, doctors, and bums below had no idea of the beast looming above them, or what he had in store for them. 

"This plan marks the end of those meddling ducks!!", a deep and harsh voice called out. The empty hollowness of the ship made the comment echo what seemed to be twenty times, each time becoming louder and more powerful. 

Despite the amazing design of the exterior of the ship, the interior was nothing to look at. The ship was a tool of war, after all, and the outside had to be intimidating. The interior design did not matter. In fact, this peticular room of the ship and next to nothing in it at all. Just a few crates in the corner and a very complicated machine with several screens against the far wall. Only three of the screens were turned on at this point. All the screens showed pale overgrown lizards that really looked more comical than scary. The first screen showed a small skinny creature, with long pointy fingers. The next showed a bulking lizard trying to sit on a box without crushing it, and failing horribly. The final screen showed the oldest of the three lizards, who needed the support of his large staff to stay standing in front of the group. If it weren't for the reputation of these creatures, they would have been thought to be completely harmless. 

That is not, however, true with the one standing in front of these screens. Wrapped all around him was a purple cloak, that he wore with dignity, power and majesty. Beneath this cloth was armour that is alien to this world. The gold on black decorative armour only showed in more detail his awesome power. The look in his eye suggested that he knew where he stood. He was the leader of this group, and it was very obvious why. His power is unparallel, only exceeded by his cruelty. 

"You all know what you are there to do, correct?" said Dragaunus, eying each of his three subordinates quickly and carefully, still judging if they were up to the task. 

One of them changed the shape of his body to match that of a bodybuilder. "We are pumped up," he said in a terminator type voice", and ready to pump them out!" 

"Just be sure you get the key elements we need for this" 

The eldest lizard finally stirred, ready to speak. "I'm glad you have chosen to finally harness the dark powers of our ancestors, Lord Dragaunus." 

"I'm not giving up on technology however Wraith" 

"As you please..." Wraith responded, with a respect only received through age. 

The large saurian with the huge tail, named Siege, finally spoke. "Don't worry boss." he assured, "These new element gatherers will do the job nicely." 

"So they shall," Dragaunus called back. "and then we can finish off those ducks, and return to Puckworld, to finish what we started." 

* * *

"What do WE have to go to the industry district??" Nosedive complained as he stuck his head out of the bright, shiny red convertible that Duke was "borrowing". "I'm too young to get a proper job yet." 

"Don't worry kiddo!" Duke called back. "There will be no manual labour taking place. Only good, clean saurian whipping!!" 

"That I can live with"Nosedive commented as he pulled out his pucklauncher, polishing it. "This baby was getting a little lonely, not being used and all." 

Duke drove on, ignoring the comment. "We'll be there in a few minutes, according to what Tanya told us." 

The old industry district was completely empty. Graffiti on walls, broken and dusty windows. A maids worst nightmare. The largest building in the area was a long warehouse, with plenty of room to fight in. A glowing red light told the ducks that this building was the place to be. 

"We're going to drive straight through the door!!" Duke shouted as he ducked his head down and prepared for impact. 

Just as Duke lowered his head, the buildings on either side of the car blew up in a fiery madness. The flames flew out from the blaze, engulfing the car. With Duke's quick reflexes, he shot a line up to the building the were heading for, grabbed Nosedive, and made the biggest leap of his life. Both ducks screamed as they came closer and closer to the window of their target. The car behind them wheeled out of the explosion, it's wheels aflame along with the leather coverings of the seats. 

"Man," Nosedive complained. "That was too good a car to waste!" He just got his comment out in time before he and Duke crashed through the window. 

Once inside, they were able to take a quick look around. There were crates of all sizes lying around the empty storehouse. Looking out the window where they had just come in, they could only see the slightest bit of flame left from the explosion site. In the center of the long room they were in, stood what looked like a drill. It was sucking what seemed to be red light from the ground. From behind a crate came a small, squeamish little lizard. 

"Awww. And I was hoping to have Duck flombay tonight!" 

The two feathered heros knew right away who this villain was. 

"Chameleon!!" Yelled out Nosedive, as he pulled his pucklaucher from his side and pointed at him. Duke did very much the same, preparing his saber for a fight. 

"Welcome to my web," Chameleon said, as he took the form of a spider. ", said the spider to the fly!!" 

No sooner after Chameleon spoke the words, did a net fly down, trapping the heros beneath it. Chameleon just laughed and went back to the task at hand.   


* * *

  


"Why is it we need to use these...vehicles?" Grin complained. 

Grin and Tanya were riding down the busiest road in Anaheim on bikes. Tanya's bike was a flashy red, with a lightning bolt streaking down the framework. Grin's bike, on the other hand, was a little pink bike that looked like it was owned by an 8 year old girl, due to the teddy bear still sitting in the bike basket. The sound of his bike tires under his weight was horrible, like the sound of rubber in a blender. 

"Because," Tanya said in response. "We have to make sure they don't see us on any radars, so that we can sneak up on them. Plus, neither of us have really cool cars, and Wildwing took the Migrator." 

"This makes sense, but it is disturbing my inner piece" 

"Well, your "inner piece" would be even more disturbed if Dragaunus and his goons destroyed the Earth!" 

"This is true...." 

The two ducks rode down the road, passing by cars with amazing, inhuman speed, which makes sense, because they aren't human. They're ducks. As the time and road passed them by, the amount of houses and stores decreased, and large apartment buildings took their place. The 24 story monstrosities of human civilization loomed over the two ducks, covering the light and placing them in perpetual darkness. 

"I can't see a thing!!" Tanya yelled. 

Neither ducks having their sight, they both went crashing into the curb, crashing on the side walks. The once speedy bike became masses of metal which were almost indistinguishable from the concrete. The only light around was coming from high up in one of the apartment. The chilling green light almost oozed from the window, crawling down the walls and into the eyes of the to feathered heros standing beneath it. 

"Let's go Tanya!" Grin called out, as he for the first time, took the initiative of the situation. He broke down the door of the lobby, and pressed the elevator button. 

"Way to go Grin!" Tanya praised him. "Now we just have to visit every floor and see where we can see the light from!" 

As the door to the elevator opened, the sound of sweet music flooded from the doors. The harmonic melody waved through the imaginations of Grin and Tanya, sending them deep into their own imaginations for a brief moment. Waking from their dreams, they stepped into the elevator. As soon as they were inside, the door slammed shut, not even letting a single breath of air be taken while they were open. The elevator began to rise without the use of buttons, or even the simple pulley system that runs most elevators. It went higher and high, faster and faster, until it finally hit the point where it wanted to stop. 

An image of a large, scaley lizard appeared in the middle of the elevator. It spoke quickly and rapidly, before the ducks had a chance to react. 

"I see you meddling ducks have shown up after all!! I'm glad you're here!" 

"So are we, Siege!" Tanya yelled back at the image. "We're here to stop you and put an end to your evil ways!" 

"Prepare to be flattened against the boards!" Grin added. 

"I think not, you feathered freaks. It is YOU, who will be flattened! Elevator....DOWN!!" 

Just then, the elevator dropped. The two ducks screamed in shock, while Siege's laughter echoed throughout the small elevator gone deathtrap.   


* * *

  


The noise of the Migrator whirled down the streets, barely alarming residents of their passing before the got there. Wildwing and Mallory, instead of focussing entirely on the mission, talked instead about Mallory and her condition and how Wildwing felt while she was knocked out. 

"You were right there the whole time?" Mallory asked, somewhat amazed at what she was discovering. 

"Well, besides the one hockey match we had, the whole time." 

"I didn't know you cared so much about me" 

"Neither did I. I only discovered it until recently, when I almost lost you." 

Mallory blushed. 

"When you first kissed me the other morning," Wildwing continued, "I didn't know what to feel. It was really confusing for me. The only thing I could do was continue eating!" 

Mallory laughed. "I really didn't have much control over myself that morning, Wildwing. I'm sorry." 

Wildwing grabbed her hand, gazed into her eyes and told her, "I'm not sorry" 

Mallory's face went as red as her hair. She didn't know what to do! All her heart had been waiting for this moment, while her mind stayed as a soldier, telling her to fall in love with the team leader was to be court marshalled. It didn't matter while Canard was still around, since Wildwing wasn't team captain then. Her thoughts of Canard brought her back to the dream. _ How did I get to the dimensional limbo? Why could I talk to him? And why am I able to go there in the first place??_

A loud bleeping noise from the autopilot told them that they were closing in on their target. The area was quite bleak, even in the middle of the afternoon. The whole area had been abandoned years ago, save a few homeless folks on the street. The old folks home where they were headed was a small building. It wasn't even two stories tall. Mallory and Wildwing walked out of the Migrator and over to the building and looked at the plaque that rested upon the front lawn. **This is the resting place of our fore-fathers. Let it be kept untouched. **

"I'm sorry," Wildwing stated after reading it, "but we can't do as you ask. The world of your fore-fathers depends on it." 

The two walked up through the main door and into the empty welcoming hallway. A small dark light gleamed from the corner of the old, paint-cracked room. 

"Wildwing!" Mallory exclaimed with joy, "That must be what we are looking for!!!" 

"Indeed it is." 

The old draconic voice filled the room like a harsh breeze, and left just as quickly. From the center of the room, grey clouds of smoke billowed forth. Upward like a tornado the smoke turned, until it showed the figure of an aged lizard. 

"Wraith!!" the two now armoured ducks proclaimed. 

"That is correct." He replied back. "I do hope you enjoy your rest!" 

Wraith then shook his staff around himself as he pointed it at the ducks. Waves of energy fell from it and hit the ducks. Wildwing was able to put up his armour shield and protect himself, but Mallory.... 

"Rest? Sleep?? The DREAM!!" She screamed as she collapsed on the floor. 

"Mallory!!!" Wildwing yelled frantically as he ran over to hold her in his arms. 

"I did not foresee this." Wraith said to himself as he watched the events before him. 

"DIE YOU MONSTER!!!" Wildwing exploded with anger, shooting Wraith with his wrist launcher repeatedly. The Saurian wasn't able to take much, and within seconds, as down on the floor. 

As Wildwing moved in for the kill, the dark light being generated by the machine finally dimmed into non-existence. 

"It is finished." Wraith said as he glanced over at the machine. Stretching out his arm, he pulled the device to himself, then disappeared, teleported back to the Raptor. 

Wildwing no longer able to take out his fury, walked back over to Mallory and held her in his arms once again. The sight of her hand falling limp to the floor brought a tear to his eye, which fell to her cheek. It almost made her seem living again...

To be continued.... 


	6. A Grin Situation

Chapter 6: A Grin situation

The dark corners of the warehouse grew darker with the coming of night and the situation's eventual path.  Duke looked around him, unable to move his body.  The sticky 'web' that he was caught in was something he had never had the pleasure of encountering.  He could still see the red light that first drew him to the building, and his captor was dancing around it, changing from a cheerleader, to a comedian, to a politician.  The wooden boxes around him created the perfect cover, hiding his shameful dancing from the world.  Duke wished that the light wasn't shining, so he couldn't even see the shadow.

"Being a politician suits the lying scum," Duke sneered quietly, finding even the smallest bit of humour in a situation.  "Are you alright Nosedive?"

The young duck lay to Duke's right, barely moving.  He called out to Nosedive again, but again he only twitched.

_Great, Duke thought to himself.  __It's just me and him.  Me, him and probably thousands of little droids._

Reaching to his arm, Duke grabbed at his saber, only to find that it wasn't there.  Remembering he had it drawn when the net fell, he looked around to spot his favourite weapon.  

_It's not over by those crates, or those oil barrels over there.  Duke mentally checked off everyplace that the saber could be.  Without his saber, he was naked.  Powerless.  He didn't like that feeling at all.  __The lizard over there doesn't have it, so where the heck cou..._

Duke's thought was cut off as he saw the handle of his saber sticking out from underneath Nosedive's limp body.  Duke's face lit up with alarm as he searched for the thick red liquid that his friend needed to keep within himself.  Content with seeing nothing on the ground, Duke let out a small sigh.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nosedive's hand move just slightly.  It was edging towards the saber.  Once Nosedive had the saber in his hand, he used it to slice himself free.

"You weren't worried about me, were you Duke?" Nosedive calmly asked with a smile on his face, hoping to catch Duke off guard.  
"Not at all," Duke commented.  "I'm just disappointed that I won't get all the credit now.  Are you ready to get rid of this pickled lizard?"

"Oh yeah!" Nosedive elated in excitement.  "Let's go get shorty!"

Taking the saber from Nosedive's outstretched hand, Duke cut the net away from him, leaving only a few strands of webbing left on him.  The afternoon sky had been replaced with night, and the mice were coming out to play.  The darkness was a familiar friend to Duke, and his best ally.  Slipping behind a box just in front of his enemy, he called Nosedive over to stand next to him.

"Lord Dragaunus is going to be so proud of me!" Chameleon cheered as he paced around the glowing object.  "I'll be his favourite.  I'll be his right hand man!  I'll be..."  
"Returned to Dragaunus in pieces!" Duke exclaimed, cutting the saurian off mid-speech.

"That's right!" Nosedive added, turning the corner of the box and pointing a pucklauncher at Chameleon's head.  "I say it's time we kick some serious boo-tay!"

"Sorry, but this booty is being preserved!" Chameleon stated as he lept backwards over the machine.  

Duke reacted quickly to Chameleon's unexpected reflexes by leaping towards him, saber drawn.  Forgetting about the monster's teleportation, he sliced down through the air and hit the ground with the saber.  Sparks fly off the blade of the weapon, landing on many different obstacles, one of which being a pile of old rags.  He spun around to face Chameleon once he re-appeared.  

"You've gotten a bit better lizard," Duke complemented.  "But that isn't enough to defeat us!"

"Oh really?" Chameleon chuckled as he morphed into a army soldier.  Speaking into his communicator, he said "Send in the troops!", causing a dozen drone warriors to teleport into the building.

Duke turned his head to look at the robots that surrounded them.  No matter how familiar he was with them, they still meant bad news, especially when the full team wasn't around.  He took a short glance over at Nosedive, then nodded towards the pile of rags that was now burning bright due to saber sparks.  Nosedive gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, then fired at the rags.  The once small fire became a large blaze which blew everyone off their feet.  The little green man gasped in alarm and smashed into the wall.

"You idiot!" a deep voice rang throughout the building.  It was one which they all recognized.  "Stop playing around with ducks and get back to the Raptor!  The draining process has been finished for ten minutes!"  
"Yes Lord Dragaunus" Chameleon replied in obedience.  "I'll leave you guys to play around!  Ta ta!"

Chameleon ran off towards the machine that was no longer emanating and grabbed it.  He continued to run, muttering something about no instructions in a deep, warped, voice.  He then disappeared from view with a bright flash of light.

Duke looked around at the scrap metal that now lay burning on the ground.  He withdrew his blade from his saber, and reattached it to his arm.  Stepping over destroyed bots, he headed towards the large garage type door.  
"Cmon!" He yelled down to Nosedive.  "We've got a long walk home...."

Duke kicked through the door, showing his disappointment in not stopping the small villain.  After waiting for Nosedive to catch up, he turned the corner, and started his long walk to the Pond.

********************************************************************************************

The elevator dropping was a big surprise.  Especially for Tanya.  She grabbed onto the side railing for support, and started to fly upwards due to the amazing velocity the elevator was travelling at.  She looked over and saw the Grin was having no trouble at all with the speed.  "You're lucky to have all that muscle," Tanya commented.  "I'm flying all over the place!"

"Do not let your feet leave the ground," Grin replied.  "Or else you will fly away on yourself."

"That's great Grin," Tanya exclaimed.  "But maybe it would be a good time to GET OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP!!"

"Let us look to the pucks for the answer to this problem," Grin said as he pulled out two rope pucks.  Tanya grabbed them and jumped up onto the top of the elevator to tie them onto some hooks.  After setting up to pucks, she stood in the middle of the elevator and waited.  "These pucks have to be tossed and stuck on the walls at the precise time," she said.

"No better time than the present."

"So true," Tanya admitted, and tossed the pucks onto the wall.  The pucks dig deep into the walls and keep the elevator from falling.  Tanya loses her balance when the elevator comes to a sudden stop, and falls straight through the elevator roof hatch, and into Grin's arms.  "There you are, my lady," Grin said with a smile as he let Tanya down on her feet again.

"Thank you, my shining knight!" Tanya cheered happily.  _Watch yourself Tanya, she thought to herself.__  You can't afford to fall for someone.  At least not right now._

After escaping the elevator, Tanya quickly took charge of the situation.  She knew that they had to get to the top of the building, but she didn't know how much further up they had to go.  A quick look out the hallway window told her that they were about 20 stories high.  Knowing that the building was 70 stories, she figured that gave them 50 stories to climb.  It hit Tanya as funny, how all those humans down below her had no idea of the immense danger they were in, and they seemed happier being arrogant of the knowledge.  "We've got to get up those stairs and stop Siege!" she squaked to an empty hallway.  Tanya saw the door for the stairway just close, and rushed to go and catch up.

She opened the heavy metal door and started her climb.  She could see Grin running along the stairs above her.  She figured he must have been 10 stories above her.  "Grin!!" she yelled as she ascended.  "Wait up!"

"We haven't got the time to waste," Grin replied in-between breathes.

"Yeah but still!" Tanya called out to Grin, then faded into a whisper.  "Please don't leave me all alone..."  With nothing else to say, she continued her climb in silence.  Running up the stairs gave her a lot of time to think.  _This is all so crazy!  Dragaunus attacks, we defend.  Dragaunus attacks again, we defend again.  When are we ever going to beat this guy??  What story am I on?  Great!  The thirtieth.  That gives me 40 more stories worth of exercise!  Oh well....I could gain from losing  a few pounds.  That way maybe he would notice a little bit more.  Oh what am I thinking?!?!  I haven't got time for this!  Tanya continued to think to herself all the way until the top story.  When Tanya arrived, she saw Grin waiting for her.  He was collapsed on the ground, and breathing deep.  "I've been waiting for you," he said after he finished catching his breath._

"Oh," Tanya replied.  She was too tired to show any major emotion in her face.  "Let's rest awhile before we go to face-off against Siege."

"I can handle him," Grin spoke with confidence.  "You just back me up with your puck launcher."

"I think we can really do better if we work together."

"If we wait, he could teleport out of here."

"True, but.."

"Exactly!" Grin cut Tanya off mid-statement.  "We head in now.  Something in these next few rooms is shifting the ki in this place.  We've got to stop it, or else the balance will be lost."

"Okay Grin," Tanya said as she supported Grin.  "I'll back you up."

"Thank you Tanya," Grin said as he got up and started for the door.  "I thank you for your trust."

"No problem," Tanya answered.  She took out her pucklauncher and got it ready for action.  Tanya wasn't used to doing things like this.  Just busting into a room wasn't her style.  It wasn't Grin's either.  _Something is terribly wrong here, she thought as she went through the door, following right behind Grin._

Suddenly, something jumped in front of the two ducks.  Tanya jumped in her place, the sudden surprise catching her off guard.  "What was that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Grin told her.  "But we've got to go and find out what is out there."

All Tanya could do was nod as she followed Grin down the darkened hallway.  Tanya could see that this part of the building was still being built, because of all the fresh cracks that were still in the walls.  Holes blanketed the concrete floors in the hallway.   Small creatures ran around the floor, picking up small crumbs that were left behind, or getting stuck in puddles of oil that were in some spots of the top story.  The green light that she could see from outside was now just down the corridor, shining from the left.  

"There's that light we saw before!" Tanya pointed out.  She let Grin walk past her and turn around the corner to take a look.  Moment after Grin turned the corner, Tanya was him fly backwards screaming.  A green shine was attached to him, and this shape was large and had a tail.  Tanya rushed around the corner to help her comrade, but found no one there.  Both Grin and his attacker were nowhere to be seen.

"Grin...?" Tanya could only barely let the word fall out of her beak as she feel to her knees in tears.  The concrete was broken up where it looked like Grin had landed, and scorch marks were on the ground.  Grin, it seemed, was gone.....

To be continued......  


End file.
